


Loneliness and Love

by Lil_Lottie



Series: TolkienFicWeek [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Faramir is a prince, Fluff, Haldir is his consort, M/M, Post War of the Ring, Tolkien Fic Week, just a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Haldir is still getting used to being Prince Faramir’s consort.
Relationships: Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Haldir of Lothlórien
Series: TolkienFicWeek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Loneliness and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Day 2 of Tolkien Fic Week. Today’s prompt was I love you or I hate you. Thank you again to Del (@filis_queen on twitter) for betaing this for me.

The past couple of weeks had been a blur for Haldir. His days were filled with overseeing the construction in Ithilien, meeting with members of the council, and having to help delegate rations to the people moving into the city. This was never the life Haldir imagined for himself. He had spent hundreds of years as marchwarden of Lothlorien, patrolling the lands and serving Lady Galadriel. He was content with that life and never thought it would change. 

When he first met the young Captain of the Rangers of Gondor, Haldir had no idea that Faramir would one day become a prince. To be fair, Faramir had no idea either. His father, Denethor, was Steward of Gondor, and his brother, Boromir, would one day take their father’s place. Faramir would continue to be captain of the rangers and serve his brother and then his brother’s children and he would’ve been happy doing just that. 

The more time the two of them spent together, the stronger the affection Haldir felt for Faramir became. It wasn’t long until the elf knew he was in love with the man and he started to dream of taking Faramir somewhere far away, never having to face the abuse of his father again. Things rarely ever went as Haldir planned, however, and the next thing he knew the war of the ring happened and his friend crowned Faramir prince of Ithilien. 

And next thing Haldir knew Prince Faramir was asking to marry him. Of course, he said yes.

Haldir didn’t have any idea how much work being prince’s consort would be. Not that he didn’t enjoy it; he always thought of himself as a hard worker. It was just… different. Haldir always felt tired and Faramir was constantly exhausted. The only time they ever saw each other outside of council meetings was late at night when Faramir finally returned to their chambers but at that point, he was too tired for anything more than a quick kiss. 

No matter how much Haldir tried to force the feeling down, he couldn’t deny he felt lonely. Lonely and scared and tired even though Faramir was never far from him. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was the right choice. The one time Haldir followed his heart he ended up far from home in the world of men and he couldn’t help but wish he was happier. 

Not that Faramir didn’t make him happy. Faramir was handsome, kind, and gentle. He had never met anyone like him; Faramir was someone who truly put others ahead of himself. Haldir knew he was lucky, incredibly lucky, to have married someone like him, to be loved by him. Their situation wasn’t the future he imagined for them but he’d get used to it, he would, he had to.

The discomfort Haldir felt must’ve been obvious because the next day Faramir requested that they had breakfast together alone. They sat at the much too large table in the much too large room. This is the part of the kingdom that reminded Haldir of Lothlorien the most. Galadriel and Celeborn’s halls were prettier, ancient; these halls were similar in the way that they were just as long and pretty but nowhere near as ancient or ornate. 

A soft hand covered Haldir’s own and he looked up at Faramir who was smiling at him. Every time he saw that sparkle in the man’s eye, Haldir felt his heartbeat quicken. It felt like he was falling in love again with every glance.

“Haldir, my love, my stars, are you happy here?” The concern was evident in the man’s voice. Haldir knew there was a part of Faramir that was worried he’d wake up alone. Haldir wasn’t raised to run or not be loyal to those he pledged himself to. No matter how many times he tried to reassure Faramir, he knew the other man still worried. 

“I am happy here. Please don’t worry,” Haldir squeezed his hand, “This whole new life is… a lot to get used to.”

Faramir nodded his head as he ran his thumb over Haldir’s fingers, “I never imagined I’d be a prince. King Aragorn thinks much too highly of me,” he chuckled, “I admit I often find myself overwhelmed but then I see you at my side and every fear I have is calmed.”

A smile appeared on Haldir’s face at Faramir’s words of honey, “You say many nice things, meleth nin.”

“Because if I don’t you’ll run off and leave me alone.”

Haldir shook his head, “Why would I leave you? I love you too much.” 

Faramir lifted Haldir’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the soft, pale skin, “So you say. We used to plan our future together, hidden away in the woods. We talked of Lothlorien but mostly of running away. This was never in our plans. I can’t help but worry you’ll realize you don’t want this life.” 

There was silence as Haldir tried to determine what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it again before saying, “I love you.”

At that Faramir laughed loudly, “I know. And I love you too. So, so much. I just worry.”

“You have nothing to worry about. I’ll adjust, I promise. I’m happy to be with you, no matter where we are.”


End file.
